jonasfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JennaJonas
Hi JennaJonas -- we are excited to have J.O.N.A.S. Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hi , I'm Eulalia, a Wikia Entertainment Helper. I just wanted to congratulate you on the new wiki, and tell you that if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Good luck with the wiki!--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 00:46, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Hey! What's up? This is Tavisource from As the Bell Wikia and Wizards of Waverly Place Wikia. I see you are the only admin here...as well as the only user...so now, I have come to join you, but only if you promise to join the As the Bell Rings Wikia (link can be found on my user page) which I had help develop...we need more users there as well. Thanks! Also I added a User template which is used for user pages.--☆Tavisource-The smart boy with the power to stop you! 17:18, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Now that JONAS is airing, you're much more busy...right? Yeah...over at WOWP, things had slowed down due to the lack of new episodes.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:22, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Your Welcome I'm Happy to help hey do you know any wikias i can help with? If not that's ok --Xxsweetmelon 13:54, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Newbie Hi,...I'm a true newbie to wikia. So, let me just ask a couple of questions... First, the post on FB said there was a place to enter a contest on this website for tickets. Can you shed some light on that for me? Also, is my blog available for public view? If so, that's cool. Thanks! hay???!!! hay wats up!???!! u can do me favor??!! Can you see if you can talk to the REAL nick jonas and ask him if he can dedicate a song for me on i mean our birthday!! Me and Nick have the same birthday September 16 but our years are different mine is 1994 and his is 1992. But n.e way or if he cant do that can he send me an email :jneicec@gmail.com or can he send me a message og myspace or saynow??!! Or something that will be AWESOME!!! thats all i REALLY want for my birthday!! Hey thanks for your welcoming i hope we get along well-JoellaandJemiLover Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) riHi this is patrickmgaddis@gmail.com I got your message about my Nick Crying in Fan Fiction page, which I just extended. Well, the reason why I make Nick cry in fan fiction, is Nick always has that sad look on his face. I write fan fiction Jonas L.A. stories. It's become a hobby. I make these crying scenes, where it shows kids that just because someone's a celebrity, it doesn't mean they don't have feelings . Usually it's Kevin who helps cheer up Nick, and sometimes Macy cheers him up. I make some crying scenes funny. In one of my stories, Nick cries in public, and Kevin says "Please excuse my brother, he always cries." If you want to read one of my stories on this wikia type in The Kiss. This is patrickmgaddis@gmail.com I really don't apreciate you deleting my articles. I suggest you don't ever do that again, or I'll delete your page. hey hey this is alexius i wanna know does the show really over what happen to joe and stella to let u know i live in australia so were behind We Need Help At Jonas Brothers WikiEdit Hey, I'm Jay and i'm a editor here and a admin at Jonas Brothers Wiki. That wiki hasn't been getting a lot of action and it seems like i'm the only one who edits there. To quote my own blog there: "I'm busy so I can't keep constantly updating the boatload of pages that need to be updated here. Think about it... how much old info do we have on this Wiki? Even the guy's pages aren't up to date and they're the ones this Wiki is about! I edited Joe's to discuss his solo album, other more recent projects, etc. and that took quite a while. But now I have 2 more to do and A LOT more, like my unfisnished Camp Rock 2 page. So all I'm asking is for you guys to edit, edit, edit!" So since you're a regular editor here and i'm guessing a JB like I am I was wondering if you could help us out at that Wiki? Please reply and thanks! -JayTehSpongetta (talk)~"No, I don't have a third arm...silly fans!"-Joe~"Why do my nostrils whisper to me?"-Candace 15:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin? Could I become an admin? Geoff109 JonasBackground Hi, JennaJones! I'm not sure if you're aware, but the pages that Template:JonasBackground are placed on have their right sides cut off, as I'm seeing it on a laptop screen. Looks to be about 35px that gets cut, so anything that's within that width then either bleeds into the background (if text) or lays on top of the background (if an image). It would probably be easier just to have that background be converted into a Theme Designer background, that way the pages appear their full width and there's no issue of the page/background interfering with one another. If you'd like, I can take a stab at it. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 15:49, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Question Would you please add a Theme Designer background of Jonas to this Wiki if you've created one? 06:18, November 23, 2018 (UTC)